Recuerdos apasionados
by Verenillagirl
Summary: Tsukasa Taira no podía parar de pensar en su novio después de que cierto suceso ocurriera, pero no la podían culpar por ello. Ya que era algo totalmente inevitable. Sin embargo, por ese suceso en especial, Tsukasa comenzó a comportarse no tan bien con su novio. Pero, ¿Por qué actuó mal?¿Que fue lo que desencadenó el actuar de Tsukasa?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, he escrito un one-shot de Devil's line, porque me encanta la pareja. Los sucesos de esta historia siguen el **orden cronológico del manga** , no del anime en emisión. Espero que lo disfruten, pronto publicaré la segunda parte del one-shot. **R &R**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que les pertenecen a Ryo Hanada.

* * *

 **I**

En una habitación del bar a eso de las ocho de la tarde, se encontraba una chica que tenía una cicatriz en su rostro y estaba bastante avergonzada mientras abrazaba una almohada recostada sobre su cama. Usaba una polera blanca y unos jeans. Tsukasa Taira no podía parar de rebobinar los eventos producidos en aquella sala. Y es que ¿quién podría olvidarlo? Tsukasa pensaba que nadie en su sano juicio. Todo el amor demostrado en esa habitación no lo olvidaría nunca, y a pesar de que muchos creían que lo que pasa en una sala queda en esa sala, era mentira. Pues, allí estaba ella. Sufriendo por la vergüenza que la invadía sin permiso alguno. Haciendo imposible que pudiera incluso dormir, y para que decir que verlo a los ojos era toda una proeza, pues los nervios acumulados sumado a los recuerdos cubiertos de pasión la convertían en una chica totalmente frágil y vulnerable. Ahora bien, no había que olvidar las medidas de precaución que se tuvieron que utilizar, aunque para ella no fue un gran problema. Ya que, realmente lo que ella quería era estar con Anzai y si eso implicaba tomar precauciones, entonces lo haría sin importarle nada. Porque ella lo amaba, desde lo más profundo de su ser. Es más, desde el primer momento en que se vieron, nunca sintió miedo sino que todo lo contrario, lo encontró atractivo a primera vista, además considerando que él fue su primer beso, Anzai se convirtió rápidamente en alguien inolvidable para ella.

De repente, alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación y Tsukasa se sobresaltó produciendo que se levantara de golpe de la cama, pues tenía la corazonada de que su más grande amor había regresado de su reunión con sus colegas.

―¿Tsukasa?

Tsukasa escuchó la voz de su novio del otro lado de la puerta y un escalofrío le recorrió por toda la médula. No era que no quisiera verlo, es sólo que la vergüenza podía más que ella. Y debía admitir, que últimamente lo estaba evitando un poco. Y precisamente por la misma razón. Sin embargo, era consciente de que no podía seguir esquivándolo, es decir, él estaba enamorado de ella y eso se veía de lejos. Y seguramente él se ha estado preguntando el porqué de su actuar. Era definitivo, lo iba a enfrentar. Claro, sólo si él le preguntaba algo respecto al tema.

―Pasa ―dijo Tsukasa finalmente, tratando de no pensar en nada.

Acto seguido, entró su novio, cerró la puerta y se sentó al lado de Tsukasa. Él usaba una polera negra y unos jeans y se hallaba bastante bien luego de los acontecimientos, porque la amaba tanto que lo único que quería era demostrarle su amor de la manera más genuina que podía existir en este mundo. Se tomaba todo el tema con calma y sin pensar de más en la situación. Pero, no podía negar que algo le estaba molestando a su novia, y no es porque ella se lo dijera, sino que era porque en su actuar algo no estaba del todo bien. Ya sea, porque esquivaba la mirada y se excusaba con el tema de estar ocupada con la universidad. Todo eso, él debía aclararlo, le estaba preocupando mucho. No quería pensar en lo peor, pero Anzai creía que ella ya no lo quería más y que quería terminar con él. Es por eso, que ya no podía seguir con preguntas sin respuestas. Tenía miedo, miedo de perderla para siempre. ¿Y si en la universidad había encontrado a alguien mejor? ¿Y si se había olvidado de él? Esas eran solo unas pocas preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Anzai preocupado.

―Claro que sí, ¿por qué tendría que estar mal? ―contestó nerviosa Tsukasa. Ella ya veía venir hacia donde terminaría toda esa charla.

―No lo sé, es que noto como si te incomodara algo ―respondió Anzai honesto, sin embargo él no quería oír como Tsukasa le rompía el corazón, más la incertidumbre de no saber qué pasaba con su novia, lo estaba matando.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo la parte final de este two-shot. Espero que les guste tanto como me gustó a mí. **R &R**

* * *

Tsukasa pensó que él había dando en el blanco. Aunque era evidente que tarde o temprano terminarían hablando del tema, pero es que ¿cómo podría hablarle como si nada hubiese pasado si ella era así de tímida?

―No, no es nada.

Anzai observó como ella desviaba la mirada de nuevo, pero no. Esta vez sería distinto, porque no podía soportar ver como su novia le quitaba la mirada. Así que le tomó el rostro con sus dos manos, produciendo así que ella lo observaba sin escapatoria alguna.

―Dime la verdad, Tsukasa.

Tsukasa estaba muy avergonzada, y era tal cual como lo pensaba. Su novio, se había preocupado por ella. Lo peor es que para no preocuparlo más, ella debía hablarle honestamente. Pero era tan difícil. Por lo mismo, decidió utilizar su plan Z. Tomó las manos de Anzai entre las suyas, luego las soltó para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó, de manera muy tierna y cariñosa con el objetivo de hacer que su novio olvidara lo de antes. Pero no resultó como esperaba, porque unos cuantos segundos después, su novio al parecer la descubrió y cortó el beso suavemente, mientras la alejaba de él rodeando sus hombros con sus manos.

―Tsukasa ―dijo el mitad demonio esperando lo peor.

―¡Oh, bien! ―respondió Tsukasa dándose por vencida. Encontraba increíble como su plan Z no había funcionado―. Lo que ocurre es que…

―¿Si…? ―prosiguió Anzai incitándola a que siguiera hablando.

―¡Me da vergüenza!

Listo, lo había dicho. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Tsukasa volvió a desviar la mirada de su novio y muy sonrojada se alejó de él, parándose de la cama y dándole la espalda. Por otro lado, Anzai suspiró aliviado y sonrió. Es que, él realmente se había imaginado lo peor después de su comportamiento esquivo. Se levantó de la cama, y atrapó rápidamente a Tsukasa rodeando su cintura con sus manos, mientras ella seguía de espaldas. Y por lo mismo, lanzó un pequeño grito, pues no se lo esperaba.

―¿Era sólo eso? ―preguntó susurrándole al oído de Tsukasa―. Tonta, me hiciste creer que querías deshacerte de mí.

Tsukasa se dio la vuelta rápidamente, aun rodeada entre los brazos de Anzai, muy exaltada. Y es que pensar que ella le hizo creer involuntariamente que quería terminar con él era inaceptable.

―Pero ¿¡qué cosas dices!? ―respondió Tsukasa exclamando, casi ofendida―. Por supuesto que no, eso sería imposible.

Tsukasa abrazó a su novio con mucho cariño. Es que, ella era incapaz de imaginar una vida lejos de él. Ya se habían tomado un tiempo después de que reinó el caos hace unos meses atrás y ella pudo jurar que esos meses fueron los peores de su vida. Porque no podía ver ni saber nada de él, y todo por haberlo ayudado. En fin, después del caos volvieron a reunirse y han seguido juntos hasta el día de hoy.

Por otra parte, Anzai le acariciaba la espalda pensando en lo aliviado que estaba después de escuchar la respuesta de ella, era inevitable no sonreír. Pronto, Anzai alejó un poco a su novia de él para mirarla a sus ojos.

―Estoy muy enamorado de ti, Tsukasa ―respondió Anzai con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Para Tsukasa, aquellas palabras fueron música para sus oídos. Y es que, su novio era todo un romántico e inevitablemente le sonrió.

―¡Aww! Yo también estoy muy enamorada de ti, Anzai-san.

Anzai se acercó a Tsukasa para probar sus labios, así que ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por lo que sentían en sus corazones. Tsukasa le rodeaba el cuello a su novio con sus brazos y Anzai tenía sus manos en la cintura de ella.

―¿Te parece si vamos a cenar a algún lado? ―inquirió Anzai una vez que ambos cortaron el beso por la falta de aire.

―Sí ―le respondió con una gran sonrisa, dejando el tema de la vergüenza en segundo plano.

Así, Tsukasa fue en busca de su chaqueta café, y Anzai fue a su habitación para buscar su chaqueta negra con chiporro. Luego, se juntaron en las mesas del bar y se fueron sin más.

 **THE END**


End file.
